darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 88
Back to Main Page Back to 2013 Logs Category: Logs Category: Logs 2/22/2013 05:47 PM The damage sustained during the altercation with Ratchet and Shark just outside was not nearly enough to discourage Megatron from meeting with Solarix. Megatron barely even winced, as his chassis sparked and crackled, his undwindling fury driving him on. "Nice of you to come out to greet me, Solarix... though I must say your timing is all too convenient. I warn you, however. My patience is beyond exhaust... No more games.", he threatened. He no longer cared what ground he walked on, what sacred structure echoed his words back at him, nor did he care for any further impedance or opposition in his pursuit of information. "I hardly consider this to be a 'game' Megatron." responds Solarix coldly, his wings flicking a little. He twitched, nervously now under the anger of Megatron. perhaps starting to show signs of stress himself. Halfway across the floor he stopped to turn and look at Megatron, leaning on his staff "I have told you everything I know. I have not left these hallowed halls and you know it. I dont know honestly what more you want of me." "LIAR!" Megatron suddenly roared. He then took a long controlled breath, narrowing his eyes and straightening as he did so. His lip twitched, as surely something was inflicting pain from his wounds, but even to his own body, Megatron was defiant. He stared at Solarix for a few lingering moments. "Did you see the state of the two autobots outside? If it wasn't for you, I would have reaped more knowledge from their sparkless husks by now... Something which I suspect you know all too well..." Megatron grinned cynically. "But, for the sake of diplomacy, why don't you tell me what your own speculations as to the whereabouts of Omega Supreme? Or need I remind you how only not long ago, Optimus himself lay at my feet?". He heard a pitter patter sound, and then he realized it was his own energon, trickling and dripping onto the temple floor... Solarix picks up the dicebag and rolls against his courage. Solarix's roll succeeds! :Solarix manages not to flinch, but there was the barest of twitches of wings. His armor abruptly looked darker - a dark, burnt brown-red instead of its' brilliant and gold as usual. The air was chill about him as he watched the energon for a moment, and then back up "A large mech is hard to miss really. There's only a few places that he could hide easily. I'd venture somewhere underground, or off planet. MAybe one of Cybertrons' two remaining moons, the black abyss or somewhere that scanners do not work as well. Maybe the Radiation Plains? ' the old mech finally says, shrugging his shoulders "And yes, I know you would have slaughtered them if I hadnt stepped out. But I came as fast as I could to your... wishes. I did not wish to displease you by being more tardy." he states flatly Megatron sighed with a metallic grinding sound in his throat. "And yet, you still somehow manage to, despite your 'best' efforts." Megatron frowned and made a slightly pained sound. He began to turn around, but still maintained his looming posture. Megatron marched steadily to the exit, his frame trembling ever so slightly at the shoulders. It was unclear if the tremble was due to the pain searing it's way through his circuits, or if it was pure anger. More than likely it was both, which did not help Solarix' position. "With all due 'respect', Solarix. I'm sure given the circumstances, you will completely understand what is about to happen... " Megatron continued and just as he set foot outside, he turned, arm cannon raised as it charged up... Megatron attacks Solarix with Ranged and HITS! COMBAT: Megatron's Damage-amp deals extra damage! Solarix's armor failed to protect him against Megatron's attack. COMBAT: Solarix has been incapacitated!! :Sometimes, the right thing to do seems very, very wrong at that time. In a split second, the entire world can change, without even being noticed. Solarix' golden optics widen as he sees the glow of the cannon, and his mouthplate opens to speak... But that blast of radiative power crosses the distance between the two in the blink of an eye, so fast only the sharpest of optics could see the slight change in the aged mech before the purple power struck him, knocking him off his feet. One moment, he was there. The next, he was flung back, crashing intot he altar holding the Flame of Primus. A spark, a flicker... and it was out. Electricity crackled over his darkened frame, as the Heirophant lay there, his optics darkened, face still frozen in shock now as the sounds of the cannon's roar echoed through the temple, the entire building shivering, as though something else had been struck down as well.